The Birth of an Angel
by The Alpha3
Summary: Read the tragic tale of Joseph Hanes as his life turns upside down by the cruel hands of fate. Rated T for language.


**Chapter One **

All my life I have felt lost, not really knowing what I am. I've known that I was different, ever since I was born. I have natural red hair, and yet my skin doesn't have a single freckle. I have always had the feeling that someone is watching me even when I am alone. Although I am frequently told that I am amazingly handsome I feel ugly on the inside, disgusted with myself. Even though I live a perfect life, deep down inside I am plagued with this everlasting sorrow that no one can cure. Not even my loving mother, Angela, can ease my pain. On the outside I look like the luckiest boy in the world, but on the inside I have this feeling that my destiny is a fearful one. Full of death, torment, sadness and there is nothing I can do to change it. My name is Joseph Hanes. I am now the guardian of the three Primal Gods who protect humanity and this is the story of how I was forced to take the place of my father.

I was born in Ashville, North Carolina. A wonderful place to live. Ashville is well known for its culture of music. A performer on every street, an art gallery, and the annual music festival that we have every year. There is no pace I'd rather be than here. I was a junior at Ashville high school. I had the best years of my life at that school. I was the coolest guy there. The teachers thought that I was the perfect student, I was a hero to the guys, and all the girls loved me. There was not one night when I was at home alone, doing nothing. My life was picture perfect until the day my mother died. It happened three months ago. We were on our way to a party at my Uncle Andrew's house. He had just gotten engaged to some woman who wasn't really in love with him at all. Her name was Hilda. We all new why she had married him. He may have been one of the richest men in North Carolina; also the ugliest. My mom said that she was just someone who didn't care about looks and what was on the inside. I said she was a gold digging whore. And that was when things got bad. We started arguing, I said some things that I wish I could take back. Then our car swerved and crashed into a tree.

When I came to I was sitting in the car wreck alone. My mother was nowhere to be seen. After a few days of searching we finally found her body in the forest. She was dead. Her body was mangled. Her body was so disfigured that we couldn't recognize her. The doctors said that she must have wandered off to get help and was attacked by a wild animal. I knew it wasn't just some animal. I don't know how, but I did. At her funeral there was a strange man. I'll never forget his face. He was an extremely handsome man with long red hair. He must have been a Goth because he was dressed all in black with black paint on his nails. He was wearing sunglasses, so I couldn't tell what color his eyes were. No one knew him, but they were too distracted by his good looks to care. He walked up to me and touched my shoulder.

'' I'm sorry for your loss.'' He said with sincerity.

''I really appreciate that, but would you mind telling me who the hell you are?'' I asked.

He took off his sunglasses and I was amazed by what I saw. His eyes were mix of various colors, from red to gold.

'' Your mother and I were very close.'' He said.

'' How close were you?'' I asked with suspicion.

He walked away before answering my question. I tried to reach out and grab him, but I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see my uncle and his digging fiancée Hilda.

'' Hello Joseph, how are you doing?'' he asked.

'' Fine'' I murmured.

I turned my back to him to search for the man with the colorful eyes, but he was gone.

'' I know that this must be hard for you. Your mother, my sister, was a wonderful woman who will never be forgotten. I know that you and I were aren't really close, but I was wondering if you would like to move in with me.'' He said as he held his fiancé's hand.

I could tell that this was hard for him. My mom and my uncle were very close. Even when they left for college they still kept in touch with one another. My mom was always there for him whenever a woman stood him up for a date. And he was always there for her whenever a man she dated tried to take things too far. I know he may not look intimidating, but what other people don't know is that he was the captain of his schools boxing team for years and that he had never lost a fight. Ever. I agreed that we weren't close. I thought that it would be a good idea for me to get to know him, but I doubted that would happen with the tramp he was marring. When she heard that I had accepted his offer she tried hard not to pester him about how hard it would be to take care of me while planning the wedding, but he was too upset to listen.

When he left to go to get us something to drink Hilda and I were silent. We didn't say a single word to each other. She didn't like me and I sure as hell didn't like her. As time passed I could see that Hilda was getting more irritated by the minute.

'' Where the hell is your uncle with my drink.'' She said with frustration.

'' Hey give him a break. His sister just died. Besides you don't need any more to drink unless you want to alcohol poisoning.'' I said.

''Listen you little shit I never wanted to be here in the first place, but your crybaby uncle wouldn't stop nagging me.'' She said.

'' That is it. I've had enough of you and your whining. If you're not going to show a member of my family the respect they deserve then you need to leave.'' I whispered.

If this weren't my mother's funeral I would said much worse to her, but I knew she'd scold me for it.

All of a sudden Hilda's eyes turned black as night. Fangs protruded from her mouth and her tongue forked.

'' I don't give a damn about your family you little insect. I'm only here for your uncle's money and if you do anything to stop me from getting it I will rip you to shreds. Have I made myself clear?'' she asked.

My uncle suddenly arrived with the drinks and she turned back to normal. His eyes were red from crying, but I was too horrified at what I had seen to care.

'' Are you feeling ok Joseph?'' he asked with concern.

''Yes I'm just fine.'' I whispered.


End file.
